


Breathe

by Irnstrangethot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irnstrangethot/pseuds/Irnstrangethot
Summary: (Circus/The Greatest Showman!AU?) Tony Stark, after years of mentoring from Obadiah Stane, is finally ready to take his father’s business. The circus. He’s amazed by all the work out in by these people but soon enough he finds his attention always ending up one individual. Stephen Vincent Strange, a man of the trapeze who lived through a vivid accident that is known to everyone but Tony. Tony is determined to find out what that was and who this man is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about this AU late during the night and thought it’d be cool. So basically, if you’ve seen the Greatest Showman, it’s going to be Stephen as a magician and Tony as the ring master. I hope you enjoy.

Anthony never thought that he would actually go into the show business like his father. His father, to others, was in an inspiration. Everyday Tony was reminded of the great Howard Stark, the man who practically owned the name of Circus in New York. To the public, he was a man of business and success. To Tony, however, he was a drunk and arrogant father.

Yet when he died in a car crash with his mother, Tony couldn’t help but grieve. Not that his father and he had a good connection but more of the responsibility that would come soon after. He had just been a teenager at the time and was soon enough taken under the wing of a man who worked with his father. Obadiah Stane wasn’t like his father. Yes he was a drunk too but he reminded Tony of a child’s Santa Clause.

Stane taught Tony how to be a ring master much like his father. How to please a crowd, direct the “freaks”, god how Tony hated that word, and simple things like project his voice and smile the right way.

The thing that bothered Tony the most was that he never actually got to work with his so called employees. In fact, Tony had never seen any of them. His father never let him see any of them up close, he always made sure his kid sat the farthest away from the stage behind the concrete pillar. All he saw and heard was the occasional flash of sequins and the music playing loudly along with the singing.

But finally, the day came where Obadiah thought it appropriate for Tony to meet all of his workers.  
Tony sat at the wooden desk in a small green room reading names. He raised an eyebrow as he read each name.

“Man of Stars? 750 Pound Man Of Muscle? The Woman Of Green? Mantis?”, Tony read off the list, looking at Obadiah that sat beside him, “That first one sounds like the name of a male stripper”.

“These are the fakest names I’ve ever heard”.

“Your father twisted some truths to entertain the public”, Obadiah started to explain, “But that last one is her actually name so don’t say that out loud”. Tony could only roll his eyes and look at the list again. His eyes stopped scrolling down when a name seemed interesting.

“The Greatest Magician?” he mumbled, running his finger below the name. He looked back up to Obadiah.

“Mm, we have to change that. He quit the magic and became apart of trapeze with uhm”, Obadiah mumbled, putting on his glasses to read the paper, “Widow. He’s been replaced with Scarlet Witch, not as good but she’s the best we have”.

“Well, at least we two have two trapeze now”, Tony replied, “But why quit being the magician? It’s much better than trapeze, it’s much safer”.

“You say that now but if you had been there for the accident, you would probably quit too. The guy’s hands are messed up. The scars are ugly so trapeze will hide those from the crowd”, Tony’s mentor replied. Tony raised an eyebrow and decided to avoid asking more but his mind continued to wonder about the magician.

—

The interviews were in full thrust. Each person introducing themselves in costume and character, a smile on most of their faces.

The Man Of Stars was a young man named Peter Quill. He was brilliant at shadow dancing along with hip hop. He also performed some aerial acrobatics with the so called Woman of Green, who ended up being Peter’s fiancé. Her true name was Gamora and her skin was pigmented the color green.

“Is it paint?”, Tony asked. Gamora nodded.

“Only some of it”, Gamora replied, huffing a little.

They moved on from there and it got more interesting with each new character. The Mantis woman ended up being a lady with wide brown eyes and two antennae like bones pushing out of her head. She was sweet.

The 750 pound man ended up being lost a lie put together by his father. The man was pure muscle but only probably weighed about 600 but with the help of a few tinkered objects, his father made him weigh 750.

“Drax is a good guy but why do we have to lie? Six hundred pounds is still impressive”, Anthony asked as the man left the room. Obadiah only shrugged and mumbled a few things about keeping it authentic making Tony sigh. His father left so much to do.

He soon enough met the Scarlet Witch, the Vision who was a mind reader apparently, a raccoon named Rocket that could talk who was once an experiment, Widow, and a few others.

He soon enough met the Scarlet Witch, the Vision who was a mind reader apparently, a raccoon named Rocket that could talk who was once an experiment, Widow, and a few others.  
Finally they were at the last name.

“The Greatest Magician”, Tony smiled making Obadiah scoff a little in annoyance. When the door opened, Tony started his regular script of the day.  
“Hello, I’m Anthony Stark. It’s nice to finally meet you-“ but his breath was stolen by the man who walked inside.

He was a taller man which to most might be a little intimidating with how tall he was but to Tony, it was perfect. His dark brown hair curled at the top in a wave like manner, one silver streak going through it on the side of his head. His costume was a dark blue, sleeveless v neck with sequins along the neck piece. His pants were blue as well but the sides had blue and purple sequins sewed into the sides as a fancy pattern.

The muscles on the man’s chest was probably the reason he was sleeveless. Those poor seams. The blue costume made him look a perfect lean and it made Tony breathless. His eyes fitted right with the blue costume, they were an ocean blue with a splash of green.

“Tony”, Obadiah’s voice piped in, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

“Yes?”, Tony asked, his eyes not moving from the man in front of him. Obadiah cleared his throat a little to get Tony to look at him.  
.  
“We should get going. We have more things to do after this”, the mentor said. Tony nodded, a bit in a foggy state.

“Right...right”.

Tony bit his lip a little, looking back at the man. He had his arms crossed, he didn’t look welcoming. He looked almost cold but for some reason Tony like that but he didn’t dare get lost into those eyes, he felt as if he wouldn’t come back from them.

“Hello, I’m Anthony Stark. It’s nice to finally meet you after all these years of my training. I’ll be taking over Mr. Stane’s job of ring master and be directing you myself”, Tony smiled softly, “Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?” Tony then gestures to the chairs in front of him, half hoping that the performer would sit in the one across from him.

That didn’t happen.

“My name is Vincent. I work on the trapeze with Nat”, the man introduced himself, not even moving from his spot, “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Stark”. Tony raised an eyebrow, Vincent was a rather strange name for a trapeze performer.

“Alright”, Tony continued, “I guess we should continue on with the business and-“. He had been silenced by Vincent looking away from him and at the wall. It made Tony’s heart skip a beat. Tony’s mouth stopped working. Vincent had a gorgeous jawline, his beard beautifully shaved. The man sitting next to Tony saw the dilemma and took action.

“What just happened to you?” Obadiah asked.  
“I don’t know. One minute I’m ready to talk this guy and the next I’m not even sure what I’m suppose to say next”, Tony mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t know. One minute I’m ready to talk this guy and the next I’m not even sure what I’m suppose to say next”, Tony mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“The only time you’ve done that was when you met the head of the theater district”, Obadiah added.

“Steve Rogers? Ok maybe but that was just one night where I made a mistake. Plus, I don’t think we can even count it anymore. He’s married”, Tony explained.

“Oh you mean the director of the Bronx theater? Mr. Barnes?”

Tony shuddered at that name. The man kind of creeped him out. The only time he smiled was with Steve but other than then, he was just all frowns.

“Yeah. They got married last year but anyways”, Tony replied, wanting to change subject. Rogers was a sensitive subject to Tony that he usually didn’t talk much about. He then grabbed the list of names from in front of him, looking at it again.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten all of their first and last names memorized but I never got one from Vincent”, Tony stated.

“Oh of course. Vincent is a new thing for him right now. He’s been a little...weird lately. I guess after the whole accident, he’s been weird”.

“So?”

“So what?”

“What’s his actual name?” Tony asked, the irritation and anxiety prickling the back of his throat.

“Oh, Stephen Vincent Strange but don’t call him that. Keep it at Vincent, we don’t need to lose a man on the trapeze”, Obadiah replied. Tony felt the name almost warm his body a little, it gave him a bit relief.

“Stephen Vincent Strange”, Tony echoed.

What a beautiful name.


	2. 2

It had been about a month since Tony first met his small crew of employees. He planned a show accordingly, making sure that he took out things his father used to put in even though Obadiah scolded him. The show would make sure it’d keep the audience watching and interested through the whole thing.

“Two acts at once”, Tony explained to Obadiah as they walked behind the stage. Back here people got ready and practiced their act. He saw Quill and Gamora practicing a dance, both wore glitter on their faces. The glitter twinkled in the lightly lit area distracting Tony a little. A smile curled onto his lips.

He still got so starstruck and amazed at the people behind stage. They were nothing like how his father described them. They weren’t freaks nor drug addicts, they were people in love with putting on a good show.

“Hey, Mr. Stark”, a voice piped up. Tony turned around to see an average looking teenage kid in a red and blue sequin costume. He raised a brow.

“Hey, kid”, he started, “What’s going on?” Obadiah stopped walking a few steps ahead, stopping when he realized Tony had too.

“I totally forgot when I go out on stage”, Peter Parker, the youngest performer, stated, “I’m so sorry. It’s just confusing. I just started, you see and I just am unsure-“

“It’s ok, Peter”, Tony chuckled a little, “You’re after Quill and Gamora”. The young boy smiled and said a quick thanks before running off, probably to tell the people who worked with him, Ned and Michelle.

“Shall we continue the tour?” Obadiah asked. Tony nodded. His mentor had thought it appropriate to give him a tour backstage since he himself would eventually get ready back here as well.

“We’re going to go from the top to bottom of backstage”, Obadiah explained.

”There’s layers backstage?”

“Yes of course. There’s spot deck, sound booth, the place of the trapeze performers start and finish, and then finally here the ground”, Obadiah explained.

“Alright, lead the way”, Tony smiled.  
They started up some metal stairs, Tony already feeling winded. Not that he was old but he just hated doing anything athletic which probably wasn’t his greatest trait.

As the stairs turned into a walking area for performers, Tony started taking the sights. He looked down and saw people talking, a smile on his face.

“This is where the trapeze performers start and finish”, Obadiah said, making Tony look up. He saw a doorframe and a small ledge going out of it, almost like a small diving board made out of wood. Tony approached the doorframe in awe.  
He never saw the trapeze performers as a kid. They were always too high for where he was sitting, most performers were out of his sight but now, he stood where they stood every show night.

“This is amazing. Stane, I-“, Tony never finished because of his breath stopping.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

The trapeze performer swinging up close to Tony’s face, their eyes meeting.

Vincent’s ocean blue eyes were filled with concentration as he looked into Tony’s chocolate brown ones. He legs were wrapped around the pole of the trapeze, his torso facing the ground. A few drops of sweat trickled down his temples but it didn’t phase him in the slightest.

The costume he wore today was a dark purple with pink and blue sequins forming lines that swirled all over his body. His costume crinkled and pinched where his muscles were tense and flexing to keep himself balanced. The white streak in his hair was sprayed a blue and purple blend.

Tony stood there, looking into Vincent’s eyes and being shocked. His heart pounded furiously, he felt light and everything around him seem to fade. Tony could even pick up Vincent’s scent, he smelled of cinnamon and déjà vu.

There was no one but him and Vincent. They seemed to be the only two people in the world.

And when Vincent gave a small smirk. Tony felt himself suck in a breath of air, remembering to breathe.

But when the man in costume winked, Tony lost the air in his lungs all over again.

And just like that, the moment was over and Vincent swung away leaving Tony dazed and confused.

Vincent had struck Tony in a place that made him want more. Not just want more, need more but Tony didn’t even know where to start.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Obadiah asked, making Tony finally take in that breath, he so desperately needed.

“Yes...he is”, Tony mumbled, watching through the doorframe of Vincent and Natasha finishing their act, finally settling on the ground peacefully.

“He?”

“Sorry, a lot is on my mind. Planning and all that stuff”, Tony quickly said. Obadiah nodded.

“Maybe we should skip the sound booth and spot deck tonight. You obviously need some sleep”, his mentor said. Tony could only nod, following Obadiah back down the stairs.

Vincent’s eyes and smirk were inscribed into his mind, the moment playing over and over again.

Anthony was determined to get to know Vincent more and with the rehearsal time they had coming up, Tony wouldn’t have a problem doing so.


	3. 3

It had been a few days of rehearsal, going from nine am to nine pm every day. Of course there were water breaks and time for lunch and dinner and some occasional ten minute breaks but other than that, it was constant work.

Tony started feeling the burn in his thighs when they ran the opening for the fifth time that day. He wasn’t much of a dancer but because of the job, he had to teach himself. That meant Tony changed a lot about the original opening.

For one, he got everyone a chance to show their face to the crowd. Yes there were lines but the lines would switch smoothly almost like it never happened. Of course it gave Tony opportunity to give him a spotlight.

Vincent had been on Tony’s mind every night after rehearsal when he got home to his rather larger home. The two of them barely spoke and when they did, it wasn’t just about him but about him and Natasha getting to their places.

Tony felt exhausted at the attempts he made to talk to Vincent but he always ended up talking to little Parker during the breaks. Not that he didn’t mind, the kid was a great listener but he was brutally honest to Tony. Something that he didn’t want but knew he needed.

“Mr. Rogers sounds...different. I wouldn’t that you and him were a couple”, Peter said, taking a bite of a sandwich he had. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

“Cmon, kid. We weren’t anything like that”.  
“What were you like then?” the teenager asked, looking over at the man sitting next to him.

“Nothing I would say”, Tony said, not really thinking about it. Peter took another bite of his sandwich, thinking about the words spoken to him.

“So have you moved on?”

“What?”

“Have you moved on? Like are you going to try for Vincent?” Peter asked, his eyes full of curiosity. Tony felt a bit horrified on those words.

“Well, of course I’ve moved on. But me trying for Vincent, no way. Where did you get that idea?” Tony asked.

“I guessed, but then I also asked Vision and Mantis because one reads minds and the other is supposed to read emotions and we all agreed that you definitely likes Vin—“ Peter never finished because Tony put a hand over his mouth.

“Let’s not say that out loud alright?” Tony asked, removing his hand after receiving a small nod from Peter.

“Do you want me to help you?” Peter then asked after a few moments of silence.

“How could you help me?”

“I dunno, I could give you advice”.

“And when have you dated someone?”

“Hey, I‘ve see a good amount of musicals to know how to get the right person”, Peter retorted. Tony shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright what’s your so called advice kid?” Tony asked, looking into the kid’s eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“I say you actually talk to him instead of just staring at him. He’s kind of hard to talk to so if you can actually get a few words from him then it means he likes you and then from there, get to know him and ask him on a date”, Peter said, finishing off his lunch. Tony thought about it a little.

“So what I’m getting is that I need to talk him...”

“Yes”

“And to do that, I have to get him alone...”

“I mean...you don’t need to, Mr. Stark. It might even be better to talk him around others”.

“And the best place to find him alone i after rehearsal on his way home or even at his home”.

“I don’t recommend that”.

“Thanks, kid. You actually helped”, Tony smiled a little, patting the kid’s back.

“Hey, wait. I didn’t tell you to do any of that”, Peter said as Tony got up and walked away. His words weren’t successful because Tony was already set on what he was gonna do.

 

After rehearsal that day, Tony did his best to hunt down Vincent. Whenever he asked someone where he was, they either didn’t know or thought he went home already. It was very helpful. Parker, out of all people, did end up having an idea where he was.

“Are you sure? He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to yknow”, Tony asked but never finished because Peter nodded.

“He does it everyday”, Peter reassured.

“Better be right, kid”, Tony mumbled as Peter walked away with a wave.

Tony headed towards the practice room that Peter had described. On his way, his heart started to beat rapidly. What was he going to say? He hadn’t practiced, he was diving right into something without thinking about it. Technically he was thinking about now but there wasn’t much to really analyze it and think about it piece by piece.

When Tony started to realize he needed to stop and turn around, he came into full impact with a solid. He didn’t fall, thank god, because of a large step he took to keep himself balanced. He was about to let out a few curses but when their eyes met, his mouth didn’t seem to work.

“Can I help you, Stark?” that soothing voice asked.

Vincent stood there, tall and lean. He wore a white and blue striped button up with a pair of jeans. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead, the silver streak washed from the usual purple or blue dye.

“Oh I apologize for that sudden, uhm clash you could say”, Tony said a bit nervously but keeping himself calm. Vincent simply nodded obviously waiting for his question to be answered.

“Oh yes, I was wondering if maybe you’d have a second to talk”, Tony started. The shake of Vincent’s head made the shorter man’s heart drop a little.

“Sorry, sir but I got places to go”, the performer said, “Hope you don’t mind talking about this tomorrow”. Tony felt himself loss some confidence. He desperately wanted to talk to this man in front of him but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. The silence gave Vincent the impression that it was ok to leave, pushing himself past Tony and start towards the exit.

Tony needed something, desperately. He couldn’t just let the chance slip through his fingers like. Anything would work. Then the idea hit his mind.

“Magic”, Tony said, turning around to face Vincent’s turned away back.

Vincent had stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder.

“That’s not my act, I wouldn’t know anything about the art”, Vincent replied, letting his body turn all the way around.

“Oh cmon, that’s not true”, Tony said, walking up to the man, “I know about you and performing magic”. Tony only knew the surface but he knew that their show needed more magic. Wanda was their only magic act. Kids loved magic and one act wouldn’t do it.

“Well then you know I don’t do it anymore”, the man replied a bit coldly, making Tony shiver.

“I’m sure one tiny accident shouldn’t hold you back from a talent that you possess. You’re amazing at trapeze Vincent but we’re lacking in magic”, Tony said. The man in front of him had obviously become pissed off by Tony’s words making the ringmaster bite his lip.

“It wasn’t a tiny accident, Stark”, Vincent murmured in a monotone voice, “Someone died and if you think I’m just gather up all my shit together for a handful of people and you, then you should just quit your job now. Wanda is enough for magic, get that into your head. I don’t need both you and some of my peers telling me I need to go through it all again. Goodnight, Stark”. Tony never had a chance to retort. He didn’t know someone died. That would have been good to know before this whole conversation but as soon as Tony wanted to tell Vincent he was sorry and that he didn’t know, the man walked away. Vincent was pissed, his steps a bit heavy and he stormed out of the area. Tony had messed up.

“Goddammit”, Tony mumbled to himself when Vincent turned a corner to disappear and go home. Tony ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes stinging and threatening a few hot, angry tears.

What was he going to do?

“Shit”.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen POV :)

He stood on the stage, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on him. The familiar blue robes clung onto his body, the cloak hung over his broad shoulders.

He could hear the crowd around him, holding in their breath. People leaned off their seats to take in what they say before them.

He held fire in his very hand, not being effected by the heat nor the bright light. His yellow glove shield his hand, it was the only barrier between him and the element.

“Ladies and gentleman! The Great Magician! Stephen Strange!” her voice ringed out. He looked to her. Her green eyes twinkled in the spotlight, the fire casting a pink flush over her cheeks. Her long hair was tied up in a bun, glitter, spray hair dye, and hair spray came together to create a perfection. Her costume was blue and was painted with galaxies. It cut at the hips like a swimsuit would but she wore black leggings to cover her legs and silver flats.

She was beautiful.

With his other hand, he took her hand and bowed with her. The usual sparks flying around them as they were the finishing act. And just like usual, he threw the fire up to meet the sparklers but there was something different this time. The sparks weren’t normal. They had a red tint to them, a different smell, a brighter light. He couldn’t catch the fire as it was already too high and everything escalated.

The sparklers exploded into fire making the crowd scream in fear. This was no longer apart of the show. As fire rained down on the props of theirs, it also set fire to their more dangerous props.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground due to an explosion of his prop. His hands burned as the stage grew hot around him causing him to turn on his stomach. He saw the people running and he heard the fire alarms. He coughed up smoke as soon as he breathed it in.

Soon enough, his eyes met his assistant’s who laid far away. Her costume was burned, her chest heaved for air. He started to get up.

“Christine!” he called out her name, causing her to look up. The woman’s green eyes were fogged with the glisten of tears that were trying to clear the ash from her eyes.

“Stephen!” she yelled out. He started towards her but there it was again. The familiar sound of a sparkler hissing to life and it exploded into flame between them. He was back on the ground on his back, his eyes fluttering and starting to close.

“Stephen!” she cried out. Was she worried or in pain?

“Stephen!”

“Stephen!”

Vincent gasped awake, the sheets on his bed flying up as he sat. His bare chest heaved in deep breaths. The nightmare was still fresh in his memory but he knew it would disappear, his mind would bury it far down again. It always did. The man rubbed his temples, taking in deep breaths. Cold sweat beaded along his forehead and along his temples.

He hated the word ‘Stephen’. It was filled with too much power. It was like venom on the tip of his tongue that threatened to be spit. ‘Strange’ didn’t mean as much but he wanted away from it, just like how he wanted away from ‘Stephen’.  
Vincent was surprised to hear a soft knock from what he believed to be his apartment’s front door. It must be Wong. He probably forgot his keys again.

Vincent pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his blue robe that lay over a chair. He wrapped it over his exposed skin and then walked out of the bedroom to the front. He shared a homely apartment with his friend Wong or more, Wong shared his homely apartment with Vincent.  
Vincent walked up to the door that had received another knock while he walked up to it. He opened it and was immediately shocked at what stood there.

Tony Stark?

With a box of mangos?

“Vincent...”, Tony started, holding the mangos close as if they were of sacred importance, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for my ignorance”.

“Mmm, Mr. Stark, I don’t care. Please go back home, it’s two in the morning”, Vincent replied with furrowed eyebrows. The ringmaster’s hair was a bit of a mess, obviously he had a few drinks.

“No, I just...may I come in?” Tony asked, his eyes pleading. Vincent let out a sigh and moved aside for the man to step in. When Vincent closed the door, Tony went off. He went off about the lack of knowledge he had for the first time in ages which lead to the lack of control, he told of how he wanted to change the show along with what the ‘Stark’ name meant and even how he didn’t know anyone with the familiar social anxiety anyone could get.

And of course, here was Vincent in the middle of it.

“I don’t know, like I want to do it. I really do”, Tony explained more about changing the show, “But, God Vincent I’m sorry. I don’t know your story and I assumed and now here I am, the only thing I could think of as an apology gift was mangos because I don’t even know what you like”. Vincent looked at man with flushed cheeks and shook his head softly, murmuring softly that he didn’t care.

“But I know you did”, Tony mumbled. Vincent did care. He cared a whole lot but he didn’t want to care anymore. More of, he didn’t want to feel anymore. He didn’t want the emotions of loving a person again nor the emotions of grief that came with it. He needed that. Vincent then decided that what he really needed was to get his drunk, feeling bad boss out of his house. So he took the risk and sat next to him. He felt Tony’s hip against his and bit his lip. He didn’t really like touching people or being this close but it was his chance and it seemed to be working with how Tony relaxed a little.

“During that night, we decided to redo an act that Stane envisioned...uh by we I mean my assistant and I. Her name was Christine, Christine Palmer. We were close”, Vincent started, getting a strange look from Tony.

“Every time we finished an act, the kid would fire the canons of sparklers and I’d throw fire into the air to set them off but this time someone replaced the sparklers with something else. I have no idea what it was”, Vincent continued, not looking at Tony, “There was explosions and fire and screaming and lots of footsteps from the whole audience”.

“And Christine?” Tony’s voice piped up. He looked over at his boss, his eyebrows furrowing. Vincent could smell the brandy on his breath but he saw that small flicker of sober in Tony’s eyes. He looked away from Tony’s wide eyes and looked at his hands instead that had curled into balls, his knuckles growing white.

“Christine...”, he mumbled, “She died of a heart attack later in the hospital because she breathed in too much smoke”. Vincent watched Tony open his mouth to ask another question but their eye contact made the man next to him think twice. He simply nodded. Vincent stood up and picked up an empty mug that sat on the coffee table.

“I’m...sorry”, Tony hiccuped a little. Vincent didn’t bother looking at the man sitting on his couch. He wanted him gone, his heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach but he couldn’t let Tony see that.

“You should stay here tonight, you’re intoxicated and that’s dangerous”, he mumbled, putting the mug in the sink, “I’ll wake you later. We don’t have rehearsal today anyway”. He didn’t care for Tony especially in this state. He didn’t truly care for the Stark family, he just likes doing what he did best.

As Vincent walked back over to Tony, he picked up a spare blanket that he laid on the lounge chair to give to Tony. When he handed the blanket to Tony, the other man’s fingers brushed over his scars. He obviously didn’t intend to but Vincent felt a chill run up his spine. But then Tony took his hand, investigating the scars. Vincent furrowed his brows and felt the back of his neck grow hot. No one really touched his hands with how scarred they got, not even Natasha and she was his partner for the trapeze.

“I can fix these”, Tony mumbled, his hot breath on Vincent’s hands felt a bit good, “But they’re also beautiful. They tell your story, yknow. I have a few myself...pink and deep but I’ve gotten over them”. Vincent didn’t know what to say to the man who held his hand but he felt his heart twist a little. His words were soft but they hurt a lot.  
He sounded like Christine.

“Mmm...you should go to sleep”, Vincent said, pulling his hand away. Tony looked a little hurt at the no response to what he said but he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Vincent sighed and walked away to his room, taking off his robe once he was inside with the door closed behind him.

Vincent sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. He couldn’t cry but he also couldn’t go back to sleep. He heard Christine in Tony and it made his heart hurt and his scars throb. Maybe not her exact voice or tone, but her personality and priorities. And god did it hurt. But Tony wasn’t Christine and he never would be. Vincent’s mind was playing tricks on him, deceiving him in a sickening way as if it wanted him to suffer a little bit more.

What was going on with him?


End file.
